Alcohol is the Enemy
by shinobi101
Summary: Summary: Sometimes alcohol makes you do stupid things. Sometimes the makeup sex is worth it.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Sometimes alcohol makes you do stupid things. Sometimes the makeup sex is worth it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime Naruto and I make no profit through the writing of this story.

**Author's Note:** Yes, I know I'm terrible and I should be working on my other stories but this little idea wouldn't leave me alone. Rest assured, neither GAL nor MORA are abandoned. I will get to them don't lose faith in me.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

_**----Alcohol is the Enemy----**_

It was official. Uchiha Sasuke should never drink. Yes, _never! Especially not _when his ANBU team gets back from a long and successful mission and they want to 'celebrate.' Now, not to be misunderstood, a little celebratory drinking was great. _When _his dobe was along. There should be no drinking when all he really wanted to do was be home with Naruto after months of being apart.

Sasuke stumbled down the road towards the Uchiha compound, alcohol clouding his mind. The leering women in the windows of the buildings he past blew away any sense of rational thought he had left. He stormed down the road and up to his house. God he didn't want Naruto to see him like this.

Opening the door and toeing off his shoes, two warm arms wrapped around his waist from behind. "Welcome back, teme," Naruto said in a low voice.

Sasuke's voice was cold and didn't hold any emotion whatsoever. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto released him and his eyebrows pulled together even though Sasuke couldn't see. "What are you talking about? You gave me a key."

Sasuke's desire not to let Naruto find out how trashed he was increased the alcohol's influence and he continued as if Naruto had said nothing. "What the FUCK are you doing in my house?"

Naruto pulled away completely. "I wanted to see you. I missed you," he whispered. "Do you not want me here?"

"Get out!" Naruto didn't move; he was in shock. "ARE YOU DEAF?!?! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!!!! LEAVE!!!!"

When Sasuke finally turned, the only thing his mind registered was that his dobe, his sweet, loving dobe was no longer in the room.

Sasuke promptly fell to his knees and got sick.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Naruto wandered the streets absentmindedly, not sure where he was going, just sure that he didn't want to go back to his apartment and be alone. He was vaguely aware that it was dark out and he was getting strange looks but he didn't care. What was going on? What happened on Sasuke's mission? Why would he do this? A single tear slipped down his cheek before he caught himself. He had no right to cry.

Since they had started going out, Naruto had feared the day that Sasuke would realize he wasn't good enough for him, so he had no right to be upset now. He knew this was coming so why did it hurt so much?

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned towards the voice warily. "Hey Sakura-chan! Been a while, hasn't it?" He tried to act cheerful. "What are you doing out this late?"

Sakura frowned. "I just got off my shift at the hospital." She looked him over. "Naruto, what's wrong."

"Nothin!" He gave he the biggest, most cheerful smile he could muster.

"Bullshit, Naruto. Shouldn't you be happy? Sasuke got back today right?" Naruto didn't answer and looked away. "Shouldn't you be together, you know, 'celebrating?'"

All the hurt that had been building up broke free in that instant. Naruto let out a strangled cry. Sakura didn't understand what was wrong, but she wouldn't leave him there like that. "Come here Naruto." She reached out to grab his arm and teleported them to her house. She sat him down at the kitchen table. "Tell me what happened Naruto," she ordered softly.

"He kicked me out," Naruto whispered. The tears finally broke free. "I should have expected it. I always knew I wasn't good enough for him. It was only a matter of time before this happened, so why does it hurt so much?"

Sakura stared at him silently. The seconds ticked by. "What happened? You two were perfect for each other."

Naruto shrugged hopelessly. "I don't know. It must have been something on the mission."

Sakura frowned. She doubted Sasuke would kick Naruto out for no reason. She had seen the love and devotion shining in Sasuke's eyes when he looked at Naruto. He felt so strongly about Naruto, that Sakura had given up on him. She couldn't match that and she refused to waste her life trying. She chose instead to be happy for her best friends. Sasuke would do anything for Naruto, so what changed?

"Stay here for the night, Naruto. I'm sure Sasuke will come looking for you in the morning."

Naruto shook his head hopelessly. "He won't. You didn't here him. He was so cold and emotionless. He won't come."

Sakura glared at the floor. "IF he doesn't come, we'll track down his teammates and find out what happened."

"He won't come," Naruto whispered brokenly before heading down the hallway to Sakura's guest bedroom.

_'What have you done Sasuke?'_ Sakura thought.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

That night was one of the longest nights Naruto had ever survived through. He barely slept and in the brief intervals. When sleep did come to him, twisted dreams weaved their way through his consciousness all of them involving him being abandoned.

When Sakura came in with a breakfast tray the next morning, she was greeted with a sight that tore her heart. Naruto look too pale, his eyes had dark circles around them and tears were running down his face.

She set the tray down on the table next to the bed. "Sleepless night?" Naruto nodded tiredly. "Here." Sakura took away some of his fatigue with her medical jutsu.

"Thanks," Naruto said softly.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Sakura asked seriously.

He nodded. "I guess." He glanced at the breakfast tray. "Sakura-chan, I'm sorry but I'm not really hungry."

Sakura looked at him worriedly. "That's alright, I just thought you would want to eat." Naruto didn't usually pass up food.

"I'm going to go get some air."

"Okay," Sakura said. "Come and see me if you don't hear from Sasuke by tonight." Naruto flinched and nodded before disappearing out the window.

_I don't understand, Sasuke. Why?_

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Sasuke woke up that morning feeling completely refreshed. That's the thing about Uchiha's, they may be complete lightweights when it came to drinking, but no one got over hangovers faster. Except maybe Naruto, who had the Kyuubi to help him.

Speaking of a certain beautiful blond, Sasuke reached out to Naruto's side of the bed, intent on pulling the man into his arms, only to find the bed empty and cold, as it apparently had been all night. Sasuke frowned. Where was his blonde? Last night crashed back to him and took away his breath.

"_Get out! ARE YOU DEAF?!?! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!!!! LEAVE!!!!"_

'Oh My God! I kicked him out. My dobe. I kicked my innocent little dobe out of the house!' Sasuke thought in distress. 'I have to find him,' was his next thought.

Sasuke flew out of the house.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Naruto lie on his back on top of the fourth's head. What was he to do now? He needed to make a decision. Could he continue life here as if nothing was wrong? Or could he leave with Jiraya? He was sure if the asked, ero-sennin would take him.

Suddenly a blur flew past Naruto before it back tracked and came to face him. "Naruto," it whispered.

Naruto's eyes widened and he sat up. "Sasuke, what are you doing here?" He was impressed that his voice didn't shake.

Sasuke didn't answer but dropped to his knees beside Naruto and wrapped his arms around him. "Naruto," he whispered again.

Naruto stiffened. "What are you doing?"

Sasuke didn't pull away from Naruto, but clutched him tighter. "I'm so sorry, baby. I was . . ." Sasuke took a deep breath. He really didn't want Naruto to know how wasted he got but he wasn't willing to lose his dobe over this. "My team went to the bar for drinks to celebrate last night and when I came back. . . I wasn't myself."

Naruto pulled back slightly to look into Sasuke's eyes. "You were drunk." Sasuke flinched, but nodded. "So you didn't really want me to leave?"

"God, no, Naruto," Sasuke breathed. "Don't you ever leave me." He pulled Naruto flush against him and brought their lips together with fiery passion. Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lip softly, pleading forgiveness. Naruto stubbornly refused to open his mouth. Sasuke pulled back slightly so his lips still brushed against Naruto's when he spoke. "Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes were clouded over with lust. "You're not getting off that easy, teme." Naruto pushed Sasuke down into the rock below them and climbed on top of him, pinning his hands above his head.

"N-n-naruto?" Sasuke was finding coherent thought difficult as Naruto bit and sucked at his ear.

"Shh, teme." Naruto left wet, open-mouth kisses down Sasuke's jaw and on to his chin. Naruto nuzzled his nose to Sasuke's temple. Sasuke moaned in frustration, deprived of the sweet taste of Naruto on his lips. Naruto chuckled. "Did you want something teme?"

"Dobe," Sasuke growled.

"If you want something, ask me for it. Beg me for it teme." Naruto licked lazily at the hardshell of Sasuke's ear. Sasuke shivered.

"I'd do anything to keep you Naruto. Kiss me. Please."

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Naruto pushed his lips to Sasuke's fiercely and with such passion and love that tears started streaming down Sasuke's face. Naruto pulled back slightly. "Are you okay?" Sasuke answered by arching his back off the rock below him to connect his lips to Naruto's again. "Mm."

Sasuke fell back in a daze. "Don't leave me. I love you. Don't go. Please."

"Mm." Naruto's hands rubbed soothing circles on Sasuke's stomach. Naruto had briefly let go of Sasuke's hands to push his shirt over his head, but as quickly as they let go they were pinned again. Naruto manage to hold them up with one hand as the other hand massaged his exposed skin.

Sasuke moaned as Naruto's hand brushed against the bulge in his pants. "Don't t-tease me," he breathed. Naruto mouthed Sasuke through the cloth of his pants. "Ahh. . ." A warm hand slid past the waistband of his pants and stroked him. "Ahh. . . Naruto. . . more!" Sasuke's pants were quickly stripped from his body.

Naruto bound Sasuke's hands together with chakra so he would have use of both of his hands. He ran his hands up and down Sasuke's hips. "Do you like this Sasuke? Do you want more?"

"Y-yes." Sasuke whimpered as the cool air attacked his overheated body. Naruto's tongue licked at the sensitive vein on his cock, the unexpected action nearly making Sasuke scream. His scream was caught in his throat as Naruto took him deep at that moment. Sasuke attempted to buck his hips to get deeper into that talented mouth. Naruto put an arm over Sasuke's waist, stopping his cock from hitting the back of his throat.

"N-naru, I-i'm gonna. . ." Naruto got the message and pulled away. "No. . ." he moaned.

"Relax teme. We're not done yet."

"N-not fair," Sasuke stuttered. "You're still dressed."

Naruto smirked in a completely naughty way. "Well, we'll just have to fix that problem, won't we?" He pulled away just long enough to yank his clothes off his body, exposing his glistening erection, before stretching out back on top of his squirming boyfriend. "What do you want Sasuke?"

"You. I want you," Sasuke moaned.

"You've got me," Naruto whispered as he impaled himself with Sasuke's erection. Sasuke gasped at the unexpected tightness and pleasure. Naruto adjusted quickly because of the Kyuubi's influence. He lifted himself so Sasuke's cock was nearly out of his body and slammed back down hard.

"Naruto!" He repeated this motion once more before Sasuke started screaming.

"Naru. . .please. . . -GOD- . . . I'll do a-anything. . . you've g-got to let me touch y-you. . . PLEASE!" Naruto gasped as a feeling of warmth came over him and he leaned down to kiss Sasuke harshly as released the bondage on Sasuke's hands. They almost immediately found his hips. "Harder," he whispered once. A few more motions, hitting Naruto's prostate each time, and they both reached their climaxes, calling each others names as they came.

Sasuke pulled his softening member out of Naruto and they lay side-by-side, arms wrapped around each other tightly for a few minutes. Sasuke broke the silence. "I love you."

Naruto sighed. "I love you too and I suppose I can forgive you on one condition."

"Anything."

"You are not allowed to go to the bar without me ever again." The boys chuckled softly.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Sakura smirked as she hurried away from Hokage Mountain. Naruto thought Sasuke wouldn't come for him! HA! He had a lot to learn, because when push came to shove, Sasuke would always come after Naruto just as Naruto had always done for him.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

**Hm. . . This is very sequel friendly. Maybe I'll and another short chapter at the end of this if I get enough reviews.**


	2. Xtra Chappie

**Okay, so I know I posted this story a loooong time ago, but I decided to add a little snapshot of Sasuke and Naruto, especially for **ANIMEFREAK801.

The sun peeked through the shades and into the Uchiha bedroom. Half-conscious said-Uchiha's nose wrinkled as the light fell on his face. No, Uchiha Sasuke was not a morning person. Irritated by this "rude" awakening, the Uchiha's eyes peaked open to spot the miniscule space left between the shades that was responsible for the "blinding glare."

Sighing, Sasuke turned away from the window reaching for the other occupant of the bed and frowning when he came back empty handed. A brief moment of panic overtook him as he remembered yesterday's near miss, but quickly dismissed the thought as he remembered there semi-public uhhh… "make-up" the day before.

Still… It was curious to wake up without Naruto when clearly they had fallen asleep together the night before. Sasuke's curiosity drove him out of bed earlier than he would have liked, in search of his evasive blonde lover.

Reaching the kitchen, he came across a note left in plain sight on the table.

_Morning Teme,_

_(Or maybe it will be afternoon by the time you drag yourself out of our bed)_

_I had a quick errand to run for Baa-chan. I'll be home before supper. Your breakfast is in the oven ready to be warmed up._

_Love ya._

Hmm. . . Naruto hadn't mentioned an errand yesterday. Oh well. Sasuke felt embarrassingly mushy thinking that at least they would get to spend tonight together.

Absent-mindedly, Sasuke warmed up and ate the breakfast that Naruto had left behind for him. One wouldn't think it but Naruto was actually a very good cook. And Naruto _knew that Sasuke thought so. And instead of doing something childish, Naruto silently accepted the praise and treated Sasuke to his cooking._

_Naruto. . . The fear of losing him was fresh in Sasuke's mind. Naruto was important. . . Naruto was everything. And after more than three years it was time to make things more permanent between them._

_Naruto quietly entered Sasuke's house, which had become more like home to Naruto than his own apartment and moved to toe off his shoes._

"_Hold it." The voice of his love stopped him. Sasuke stood leaning against the wall taking in Naruto's appearance. His black mesh shirt and beige capris clung to his frame in just the right places to show off this muscular body. Sasuke's own dark outfit displayed his leaner frame._

"_Sasuke? What?"_

_Sasuke stepped up to Naruto, kissing him softly, erasing to confused look on his face. "Come on. We're going out." He grabbed his had and led him back through the door._

"_We are?" Naruto questioned, but tightened his grip on his boyfriend's hand as he was led back through the village. They came to a stop in front of Chouji's favorite barbeque place._

"_I'd like to take you somewhere more. . . Fancy, but I know how you feel abut me throwing money in your face. . . Though I prefer to call it treating my boyfriend."_

"_Teme. . ." Naruto said softly. Sasuke hushed him and led him inside. Dinner passed in a blur for Sasuke who was trying to make sure everything was perfect while he was nervous as hell. As they finished their food, Sasuke stood up and moved to stand right in front of Naruto. "Sasuke? What. . ." Naruto questioned softly._

"_Naruto, I love you. You're my everything. You've saved me and you've always been there for me and yesterday I found out exactly what it is like to think that I've lost you. I don't ever want to feel that again." Slowly, Sasuke sank down onto one knee and pulled out a small black box containing a simple silver band. "Marry me. . ." he whispered, suddenly unable to look his boyfriend in the eye._

_To Sasuke, the silence seemed to drag on forever before Naruto sunk to his knees and joined Sasuke on the floor. "Teme, look at me." When he didn't get the reaction he desired, Naruto reached down and grabbed Sasuke's chin and gently turned his face to meet his eyes. "Did you really think I would say no?" he asked before claiming Sasuke's lips in a soft kiss. _

"_Naruto, I need to hear you say it," Sasuke whispered._

"_Yes, Sasuke. I love you now and forever. Of course I'll marry you." Unexpectedly, Sasuke jerked up from the ground and hurriedly paid the bill, leaving Naruto kneeling there stunned until his return. Sasuke pulled him to his feet and kissed him deeply. "We're going home," he whispered before quickly using jutsu to bring them to their bedroom._

"_S-sasuke," Naruto moaned as his new fiancé latched onto his neck and pushed him backwards onto the bed. "I-in a hurry?" Sasuke pulled back to look his love in the eye. "S'okay," Naruto whispered. "Me too." Hurriedly, they both shed their clothes, needing to connect with each other. As Sasuke sucked on Naruto's neck, Naruto himself lubed up his fingers and slid two into his own ass, scissoring them. He prepared himself quickly, adding his third finger before he was truly ready and causing himself some mild pain._

"_Naru-koi, don't hurt yourself," his eager lover whispered._

_Naruto shook his head violently. "'m ready. Come on S'uke. Don't make me wait." Carefully, Sasuke lined himself up and eased his way in, despite Naruto's reassurances, not wanting to hurt his precious lover. Naruto groaned a bit before, "Move Sasu."_

_They were both too on edge to last very long and after a few "faster" and "harder"'s. Naruto and his fiancé came together, exhausted. They snuggled up together, neither caring about the mess they made._

"_Mmm, Sasuke?"_

"_Yes, koi?"_

"_If you truly thought I could ever say no, then you're the idiot."_

_Sasuke chuckled lightly. "You deserve better than me but I love you anyway."_

"_No teme, you've got it backwards, but I love you too."_


End file.
